


Loyalty

by pickedaxe



Series: hamuhiga [1]
Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Dacryphilia, Face-Fucking, Gunplay, Handcuffs, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Power Imbalance, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickedaxe/pseuds/pickedaxe
Summary: Hamura forces Higashi to go further in proving his devotion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags!

“Took you long enough.” Hamura gazed at Higashi as he entered, not moving from his languid position on the couch.

He’d had him summoned here maybe an hour ago, not to their offices, but to Hamura’s private room at the back of one of the many family-owned clubs in the city. He was especially fond of this one. Nice, quiet, comfortable...and soundproof. Perfect for all kinds of business needs.

“I...I apologize, sir,” the kid stammered out, eyes fixed on a point on the floor. Higashi had been blatantly avoiding him, ever since that little...incident a few weeks back. It was to be expected, really - he was so weak. But it’d pissed Hamura off nonetheless. He should be trying harder to thank him for sparing his life. He should be at his every beck and call. He should be able to snap his fingers and have the kid rush in to run some stupid made-up errand, or hell, just to stand there and look cute. It didn’t matter. All that mattered is that it shouldn’t take him a damn hour to respond to his savior’s summons. Any thoughts he’d had about going easy on him had gone out the window at about the 30 minute mark.

Hamura let him stand there and sweat for a few moments as he finished his drink, setting the empty glass on the side table next to him with a clink.

“Sit down.” A smirk crept into the corner of his lips as he patted the cushion next to him.

He enjoyed watching him hesitate, Higashi slowly dragging one foot in front of the other to sit stiffly on the cushion next to him, leaving as much distance as humanly possible while still technically obeying to the letter.

“Do you know why I called you out here?”

“No, sir…”

Higashi was now staring at yet another distant spot on the carpet. It was starting to irritate him _just_ a little.

“Hm…” He leaned back, pretending to consider.

“Well, I heard a nasty rumor about you…”

Higashi finally ventured a glance at him, and Hamura’s smirk grew.

“I want you to reassure me it’s not true.”

He clamped a hand on Higashi’s shoulder, feeling him tense even further. Sweat glistened on Higashi’s brow, and he saw his chest beginning to heave. _God._ He hadn’t even _done_ anything yet. Did Higashi even realize how much of a target he made himself? Hamura was starting to get worked up, but forced himself to keep it cool until his little farce was finished.

“I didn’t want to believe it, but… Seems like one of the boys saw you secretly meeting up with your precious former aniki. I’d sure hate to hear you were leaking information…”

“Wh-what!?” His reaction was so panicked, Hamura wondered if he’d hit the nail on the head, even though he’d pulled the accusation out of his ass.

“N-no, sir - absolutely not. I… I wouldn’t, it wouldn’t be appropriate - I-I mean, it… It’s not true! Please believe me!”

Higashi bowed his head, trembling. Hamura chuckled dryly, giving Higashi’s shoulder a squeeze.

“Don’t worry, kid. I believe you.”

He could feel Higashi’s shoulders relax minutely as he looked back up at him.

“Oh… thank you, Captain, I…”

“But.”

Higashi’s bated breath hung between them in one, solid moment, and Hamura enjoyed soaking in his terror.

“Actions speak louder than words, am I right? So I’m gonna have to ask you to prove your loyalty again.”

Higashi blanched, a formless sound choking in the back of his throat. Hamura knew what he was thinking.

“Don’t worry, I can’t think of anyone else who needs bumped off right now. I’ll let you off easy.”

He gave him a reassuring smile, and paused.

“All you have to do is get down on your knees and suck my cock.”

Hamura amused himself during the silence that followed by watching Higashi’s expression morph from confusion, to blank disbelief, and then a hesitant stare, like he couldn’t tell if Hamura was joking or not.

“S...Sir…?”

“You heard me.”

Higashi stayed frozen to the spot. It was fun fucking with him, but Hamura was also starting to get impatient. Ideas flashed in his mind. He could smash those ugly glasses, hold him down, rip off his clothes and just fuck him, if he wasn’t going to be nice and play along. His reaction to his orders made it obvious -- he had to be a virgin. He could only imagine the sort of faces, the noises, he could pry from him with his cock up to the hilt inside of him. Higashi would never dare disobey him again.

Next time, though. Next time. What kind of captain would he be if he didn’t nurture his subordinates, after all?

“Higashi,” he prompted. The kid still didn’t move.

“What are you, deaf?”

He gripped Higashi’s jaw roughly, forcing him to look him in the eye and eliciting a gasp from the other party.

“I said, get down on the floor and suck me off. Or do you only understand orders when there’s a gun pointed at your face?”

He really hadn’t planned to use it, but the moment swept him away. Higashi’s look of utter terror, the little whimper and aborted pleas that died on his lips when he whipped the pistol out of his jacket - Christ. He’d hid his growing erection until now with a strategically crossed leg, but now there was no hiding the tent in his pants. Who’d have fucking guessed one low-level nobody grunt from the family could make him harder than all the whores packed into Kamurocho combined?

“You remember this guy, don’t you?” Hamura whispered, teeth scraping Higashi’s ear as he leaned in close and pressed the barrel into the kid’s ribs. Higashi was trembling uncontrollably, whimpering, possessed by fear - it wouldn’t have shocked Hamura if he pissed himself right then. 

“Show me what a good boy you are, and do as I say.” He slid a hand over his shaking thigh, reaching around to grope his ass.

"C-Captain, please, I can't-" Higashi’s voice cracked, squirming uselessly at Hamura’s touch.

"Can't? You saying you can't show your loyalty? That's a shame."

He made a show of pressing the barrel to Higashi's mouth.

"Right after I made you a real yakuza too."

Higashi practically shrieked as he cocked the gun.

"W...Wait! Wait!"

He tore out of Hamura’s grip and threw himself from the couch to the floor, crawling between his spread legs.

"Now there’s a good boy…" Hamura sneered, as Higashi's trembling fingers worked at his belt. He lowered the gun, setting it on his thigh so Higashi could still see it, as a reminder. The kid really loved doing things the hard way. Here was one toy that wouldn’t fail to keep him entertained for a good long while, he was sure.

He couldn’t wait on Higashi’s clumsy movements, so he pulled his dick out himself, rubbing it against Higashi’s tear-stained cheek as he hiccuped and whimpered.

“Well? Think you can take it?”

He brought the tip to Higashi’s lips, smearing precum. He pressed against him, but Higashi still wouldn’t open his mouth, only whimpering, like he’d lost his nerve again. Stubborn fucking brat. He grabbed the kid’s hair harshly and pulled him half up.

“If you don’t think it’ll fit,” he hissed, “you could always try sucking on _this_.”

Hamura gestured with the pistol.

“N-No--! Please...” begged Higashi, eyes wide and lips trembling. Hamura let him down again, groaning in satisfaction as Higashi finally wrapped his mouth around the tip.

“Suck,” he demanded, “and watch the teeth.”

Higashi took him further in, sucking as instructed, bobbing his head disjointedly. He’d obviously never done even this before either, which might have surprised Hamura a little if he wasn’t so focused on the tight, wet heat of his mouth.

“More,” he prodded, gripping Higashi’s hair to pull him further down his cock. His little coughing and gagging sounds sent a jolt directly to his dick.

Higashi was struggling with it, desperately trying to bob his head, but nearly choking himself every time. It might have been amusing, but it wasn’t doing much for Hamura’s need to fill the little slut’s throat with cum. They’d be at it all night like this.

Hamura tossed the gun aside and gripped the kid’s hair with both hands, thrusting his hips wantonly as he fucked his face. Higashi looked incredible like this, trapped and barely managing to breathe. He choked with every thrust, face red and tear-stained, pushing against Hamura’s legs uselessly as he was held in his inescapable grasp. His spasming throat felt amazing on his cock. He wondered if Higashi might vomit, and decided he didn’t care.

“God...damn…” he panted. “You were made for this.” Higashi’s whimpering, the look on his face - glasses crooked and about to fall off, the drool on his chin, his tight heat -- Hamura was transfixed. He sped up, savoring the muffled protest.

“You have no idea,” he panted, he was getting close, “what I’m going to do to you.” His thrusts were getting erratic.

“I’m gonna fuckin’ ruin you.”

Images of what he could, and would do in the future flitted through his mind as he reached climax. He pushed Higashi away at the last second, just in time to get cum on his hair, his glasses, and his chest. Hamura leaned back on the couch, winded, taking a moment to admire his handiwork.

Higashi was an absolute mess, shoulders still shaking with an occasional suppressed sob. His gaze was far away, and he looked dazed, like he might just fall over and pass out at any moment. It was a good look for him.

Eventually, Hamura started putting himself back together, wiping off with a napkin and zipping back up. Higashi still hadn’t moved, hadn’t even tried to wipe at the cum still dripping down his chin. He’d been hard on him. But that was how kids learned.

“Higashi, I’ve been thinking.”

He took another napkin and knelt next to him, wiping Higashi’s cheek. Higashi only stared at him dully, not responding, but not seeming to have the energy to flinch away, either.

“There’s this little place that Kaito used to run, I guess, and we still haven’t given it to anybody. What do you think about making it yours?” Carrot and stick, that’s all there ever was to it. Fear made them obedient, rewards ensured they stayed docile. And Hamura knew that training this one wouldn’t be a chore for him at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's a continuation I wrote for purely self-indulgent reasons, enjoy!

It was true, people really could get used to anything. 

Higashi’s life wasn’t bad. In fact, he was sure there were people pretty jealous of his position as Hamura’s seeming favorite - though he wasn’t so sure they would be if they knew how he’d gotten there. Still, in terms of his ‘career,’ things couldn’t have been more different now, and in only a few months, too. He had bought new, expensive clothes, and replaced his ancient pair of glasses with contacts and a slick pair of shades. Leather shoes, necklaces, earrings, watches - he looked every bit the part of a well-off young yakuza shooting up the ranks. 

All of this for the low, low price of going down on their de facto leader two or three times a week. That’s how it had been for the last 3 months, and he certainly didn’t expect it to change any time soon. 

This time, though, Hamura had invited him out for drinks first. That was odd. Their relationship was definitely not social. Usually he’d just call Higashi into his office at the end of the day and, well… he’d get it over with.

It’s not like he could just say no, though, not to anything Hamura asked. He could feel jealous stares from some of the other young, ambitious members as they walked out of the offices together. He would have gladly swapped places with any of them, right now. 

He’d been getting better at pleasing the captain. Hamura didn’t threaten or slap him around as much as he used to, though he still did on days he was in a bad mood. He knew the captain had a sadistic streak about a mile wide, so there was probably no way to completely avoid his rage. But still, less was at least a little improvement. As long as Higashi was compliant, and his technique was good enough, he could escape with little more than a sore jaw. It had been unexpectedly simple to blot those hours out of his mind, to throw himself into his new responsibilities. Fall into routine. 

They walked on for a block or two. Hamura didn’t offer any info on where they were going, and Higashi didn’t ask, just followed alongside him silently. The sudden change made him nervous, as much as he tried to brush it off, and his mind started filing through all the worst case scenarios. He could be leading him to some secluded place, to kill him. Or worse, violate him, then kill him. He could have changed his mind, or Higashi could have unknowingly done something wrong, or he could just be bored with him. He felt sweat starting to form on his brow, despite the brisk night air. Finally, Hamura stopped short, pointing at a door.

“In here.”

It was just some bar, one Higashi had walked past probably a million times and paid no notice to. Relief settled in his veins. OK, so maybe he _had_ just wanted someone to go drinking with before getting off. He knew basically nothing about his private life. Maybe the guys he normally went with weren’t available…? It didn’t seem likely, but...

Either way, Higashi only planned to have a drink or two, just enough to get a buzz going. Getting drunk might have worked to cool his shot nerves, but no way in hell he’d let himself be that vulnerable around the captain. If Hamura got wasted, he’d get him home, wherever that was and try to sneak out before he asked for any service. 

The conversation was...awkward. Well, non-existent, really. Mostly yes sirs and no sirs on his end. He could feel Hamura’s eyes all over him as he stared at the ice slowly melting in his glass. Hamura wasn’t drinking very fast, either. So much for hoping he’d get drunk and pass out before he could force his cock down his throat. 

_Just drag me into the bathroom and get it over with already, then,_ he thought. He wouldn’t dare express that though, he wasn’t suicidal. And he certainly wouldn’t want to come off as eager. 

“Higashi,” Hamura said suddenly, resting a hand on Higashi’s shoulder. 

“Y, yes sir?” Higashi started. 

“I wish you’d show me some of that loyalty you used to have.” 

The statement caught him off guard. He wasn’t really sure what Hamura was getting at. 

“S-Sir…? I’ve been giving it my all - with my new responsibilities, I mean. And, and don’t worry, I’d do anything I could for the family--”

“Not loyalty to the family. To me.”

He stared, wide-eyed, meeting Hamura’s gaze for a moment before turning his eyes back to the counter. Hadn’t he been doing all he asked…?

“I’m...I’m trying, sir.”

“Hm.” It sounded like disapproval. 

***

“You didn’t seriously expect me to be satisfied with blowjobs for the rest of my life, did you?”

Can, and did, right up until now, actually. 

“Just get on the bed.”

Slowly, mechanically, Higashi rose from the plush carpeting of Hamura’s apartment. It was the first time he’d brought him there, and it was as expensive and gaudy as he would have imagined. As soon as they had stepped foot in the bedroom.. Well, he’d just assumed...He cursed himself. He had probably just come off as eager. 

He took a seat on the edge of the large bed that dominated the room. Hamura sidled up next to him, and slipped his fingers into Higashi’s half-open shirt, running long fingers over his chest. 

“Earrings, huh...” Hamura’s breath was hot on his cheek as he licked up his earlobe, nibbling at the top. Higashi shivered in his grasp as his other hand trailed towards his ass.

“It’s a whole new you, thanks to me. You should be more grateful.”

Despite how tough he tried to act now, being around Hamura always reduced him to the old Higashi. The sad, scared, sniveling one who could have saved his brother, but hid behind a desk crying instead.

“Captain,” Higashi began, hesitant, as Hamura continued to grope him. 

“Do you really have to call me that in bed?”

Higashi looked at him, instantly distracted by a finger brushing over his nipple.

“Ah--Then what should--”

“You could try Kyohei?” And Higashi could feel himself blanch at the thought. It must have been apparent on his face.

“--Just kidding. You don’t have to be so goddamn formal all the time, though.”

“Sorry, si...I mean, sorry…”

Hamura snorted out a laugh, and started pushing Higashi’s jacket off his shoulders. Higashi slid out of it obediently, letting it slip to the floor. He couldn’t help but wonder what Hamura was planning. ...A handjob, maybe? Hamura moved in closer, and Higashi could feel the beginnings of an erection pushing at his thigh. Slowly, he moved his own fingers to Hamura’s thigh, getting closer, until he was pressing a palm against his crotch.

“Oh?” He didn’t have to look, he knew Hamura had to be grinning like a shark. 

“Someone’s eager.”

_Eager to get this over with, maybe,_ he shot back in his head. 

He grasped his cock through the fabric, working at it slowly. He did this for a few moments, Hamura continuing to grope his chest and pinch at his nipples, moaning, until all of a sudden he seemed to run out of patience. He flipped Higashi onto the bed, straddling him, erection painfully obvious as he started to unzip. Fear struck him, electric, coiling at the bottom of his stomach. He didn’t like being pinned. It was like a noose slowly tightening itself around his neck. 

Hamura’s cock was in his hands, stroking himself slow and deliberate as he towered over Higashi. Like he was taunting him, drawing it out just to mess with him. It was working. Higashi felt practically frozen, breath hitching as he tried to avoid looking at the man on top of him. And then, without warning, Hamura leaned down, capturing Higashi’s mouth in a rough and savage mockery of a kiss.

Higashi flailed on pure instinct as Hamura’s teeth sank into his lower lip, eliciting a grunt from the older man when he caught him with an elbow. 

“D-Don’t--!”

Before he could even realize how he’d fucked up, Hamura slapped him hard across the face. For a moment, he was dazed, few thoughts in his mind as he stared at the ceiling and felt his face burning. 

Moments later, he realized Hamura had already undone Higashi’s pants, sliding them down his hips, all but confirming his worst fears. 

“Oh, so no kissing, but you’re happy to take a cock down your throat every day? Little slut,” the man growled, grinding their hips together. 

“Listen,” Hamura’s hand hooked Higashi’s knee, spreading his legs. “You only make it harder on yourself like this.”

Hamura leaned over to bite at his lip again, a sick smile on his face. He tasted all wrong. The wrong brand of cigarettes, the wrong type of alcohol, wet, repulsive, and demanding. Higashi couldn’t breathe. 

Hamura’s hand was on his cock, massaging surprisingly gently at first. Higashi gasped. It was the first time Hamura had touched him like that -- he’d never given a shit about Higashi getting off. As much as he loathed the man doing it to him, the entire situation, physically it felt… kinda good. His breath hitched and his cheeks flushed. He was getting hard.

Hamura finally pulled back, and Higashi looked up at him, breathless.

“See? Good boys get rewards.”

Hamura pulled at the last few buttons of Higashi’s shirt, then finally freed his own painfully hard erection from his pants, tossing his jacket into a corner.

“What do you think?” he whispered. “Think I can make you cum just with this?” He tugged at his dick for emphasis.

“What…?” Higashi’s mouth was completely dry. 

Hamura studied him for half a second, then laughed like it was the funniest shit in the world.

“I’m going to _fuck you._ It’s your first time, isn’t it? Bet you can’t wait.”

He hadn’t wanted to admit what was happening. He had wanted to be wrong. But he should have known right off the bat. Everything was different, and with horror he realized this was supposed to be _special,_ he’d treated him to drinks, took him home - like some kind of fucked up wine and dine. 

Fear took over. He tried to squirm out of the man’s grip, push him away, kick him, _anything_, he had to get away. He could _not_ do this, not with him.

“No!”

He saw stars. His face was numb, then started to ache, and he felt a trickle of blood from the corner of his lips. Hamura punched this time. 

“Fuckin’ Christ… You’re so goddamned difficult.”

When he managed to open his eyes, he saw a pair of handcuffs in Hamura’s hand, already closing around his left wrist. He must have planned to use them the whole time, with how he’d whipped them out so fast. 

“No…” and god, he sounded so pathetic. Hamura’s full weight bore down on top of him -- he was totally pinned. Higashi couldn’t stop the tears, even though he knew Hamura liked seeing them, that it would just make it all worse. 

“There, there,” Hamura cooed, gripping Higashi’s wrists with iron force and pulling it to the bars of the headboard, locking him in place. 

“Look, you let me tie you up, and then none of this will be your fault, will it? You can just lie there and take it.” 

Higashi whimpered, pulling at the cuffs uselessly. They bit into his skin, rubbing raw as he  
struggled.

“P...Please captain, I’m...I’m not…I can’t...” 

“Can’t?”

But he had nothing to argue with. There was absolutely nothing he could do in the face of this man. He’d gotten complacent and forgotten that he controlled his life, Kaito’s life. Anything he wanted from him, he would get, and Higashi would have no choice but to dance to his tune until he died. 

He sniffled, trying to suppress sobs as his chest heaved. He couldn’t watch, but heard Hamura squeezing lube onto his fingers. He whimpered loudly as Hamura spread him, lube-slick fingers teasing his hole. 

“It’s your own fault, you know.”

One finger slid inside, then two. 

“If you weren’t so goddamn cute, I’d have just made you my errand boy …’S too bad for you.”

He felt a third go in. It already felt like too much, but he knew it was about to get much worse. Hamura thrust his fingers in and out, scissoring them, at least trying to prepare him. He worked him for a few minutes, but it was over all too soon. The fingers withdrew, and he felt Hamura positioning himself, hands pushing his knees apart further. Hamura leaned over him, breath heavy, cock pushing against him. 

“Wish I coulda taken you down there, in that sewer...You wouldn’t even dream of defying me after that. C’mon, sweetheart, scream for me like that again…There’s no one here to interrupt us.”

Hamura began to press inside, and there was so much pressure -- it hurt, it hurt-- but all Higashi could do was bite violently at his lower lip to keep from screaming and curl his fingernails into his palms uselessly. 

“C’mon, _let it out._”

Higashi couldn’t help it then, crying out just as Hamura gave another thrust of his hips. Every time it felt like he couldn’t take any more, Hamura seemed to push in further, until he was finally up the hilt. 

He held it there for a moment, then started to move, slow and deliberate at first, gradually getting faster.

“Fuck…”

Higashi wished more than anything that he’d gotten drunk, anything to numb the pain and humiliation of this stark reality. This was impossible to block out, impossible to ignore, impossible to get used to. The sudden thought that Hamura might start demanding this weekly, daily, crushed his chest and was almost too much to bear. 

Hamura was only speeding up, fingers digging harshly into Higashi’s thighs. He wanted to beg him to stop, or at least slow down, give him time to adjust, but the only sounds he could produce were a choked combination of sobs and cries of pain. 

“C’mon…” Hamura groaned breathlessly above him. “Wanna hear you.”

He wrapped a hand around Higashi’s dick, jerking him off almost violently as he tried to coax some more noise out of him. It worked -- Higashi finally opened his bruised, bloody lips and moaned. But it was too intense, too much. His body reacted, but it didn’t feel good. It was just another layer of sensation added to the mix of confusion, pain, and terror. 

Hamura changed angles, lifting Higashi’s body up so he could pound into him even harder. Higashi closed his eyes and tried to blank his mind, to take himself anywhere but here and in this moment. It almost worked. It still hurt, but the all-consuming mass of pain and fear became nothing but a steady background buzz. He could hear Hamura muttering expletives above him, he felt him gripping at him even tighter, groping fingers turning to scratches on his skin. 

And then, before he even realized it, finally, finally, the pressure was just gone, and he felt surprisingly empty. It still hurt. He couldn’t, didn’t want to move, even as he became aware of something warm dribbling out of him. He stared blankly at the ceiling and tried to steady his breathing. 

Hamura was leaning over him again, then, and he didn’t have the energy to flinch. He removed Higashi’s handcuffs, and he finally lowered his arms, a hand absentmindedly going to grasp at one of his chafed wrists. 

“There. Now you’re finally an adult, too.”

Higashi was sure if he looked at him at that moment, he would be sick.


End file.
